


Kinktober 2019

by siscon



Category: South Park
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Stan Marsh, Groping, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Tentacles, Top Kenny McCormick, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siscon/pseuds/siscon
Summary: Kinktober 2019 prompt fills, starting a day late because I didn't decide I wanted to do this until earlier today. I don't know if I'm using the same prompts as other people because I haven't read any others and I just used the first Kinktober 2019 prompt list I found.Edit: This was not supposed to be entirely Stenny but looking over the list seriously I think this is gonna be entirely Stenny.Day 1 - Lingerie - Stenny || Day 2 - Ritual - Stan (Solo) || Day 3 - Bath/Shower - Stenny





	1. Day 1 - Lingerie (stenny)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day one which is actually being posted on day two which is lingerie! No actual sex in this but still nice stenny times. Stan being cute.

Stan waited anxiously for Kenny to get home from his shift.

Kenny had a long shift, and he knew he'd be coming home soon, wanting to de-stress, and de-stressing for his boyfriend of six years generally involved his dick going in one of Stan's fuckable holes, and Stan confessably did not mind. After Kenny was gone all day, Stan was generally itching to be fucked too.

But today, he had prepared a special sort of surprise for Kenny when he got home.

They had been talking about it for a while, the concept of dressing Stan up in lingerie, but Kenny had wanted to err on the side of caution in fear of accidentally triggering a bout of dysphoria in Stan. But now that the lingerie was on, Stan felt a minimal amount of dysphoria– the same amount of dysphoria he felt on a regular basis.

And honestly, he thought he looked pretty fuckable. In recent years he had gotten a little chubbier, and he knew Kenny would love the way the thigh highs hugged his thighs, the little squish of his thighs where the fabric ended and squeezed. He liked the way his ass looked in the panties. And maybe, just for right now, his breasts were kind of nice in the bra. Just a little. Kenny always did say red looked amazing on him.

The silkiness felt kinda nice. It rubbed up against him in a way that felt really good, and it felt kinda hot. It was kind of hard not to get wet already, to not start feeling himself up.

But despite being completely ready– he was showered and had trimmed whatever needed trimming– there was still a little bit of anxiety in the back of his mind. They hadn't talked about this– although sex for them was a pretty spontaneous thing anyway– so there was a possibility Kenny didn't even want Stan in lingerie, or maybe he'd come home completely not in the mood at all. He didn't want to overthink it too much, knowing he was one anxiety attack away from being scared out of the mood himself completely.

He jumped when he heard their front door open. He sat up, leaning against their bedframe, trying to look sexy, but decided that his sexy pose was entirely unnatural and relaxed. His heart was still racing, but in all his years of dating Kenny, and the years before that when they were just fuckbuddies (were they really ever just fuckbuddies? There was way too much emotion when they had fucked for them to be just fuckbuddies) he hadn't known him to ever really not be in the mood. Maybe a handful of times, sure, but being tired from work had never deterred him.

Before he really had time to think about it much more, the door to the bedroom opened, and he jumped again, locking eyes with Kenny. There was a solid moment of silence, one that would make Stan too anxious to continue if he didn't notice the growing pink on his cheeks, or the way Kenny smirked, just a little, like he felt like he had just become the luckiest bastard on the planet.

"Oh man. After a long, hard shift, I get to come home and see my boyfriend all dressed up for me, huh? Lucky me I have tomorrow off; I don't think I can keep my hands off long enough to only go once."

Stan blushed darkly. He was glad Kenny liked it. He was really glad; he might have died of embarrassment if Kenny hadn't.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Stan hummed, albeit a little shyly. "I got all ready for you. I don't want it to go to waste."

Kenny did not waste any time getting on Stan.

"Hey," the blond said with the thirsty grin Stan knew too well, "don't mind if I do."


	2. Day 2 - Ritual - Stan (Solo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two's prompt (that I wrote the same day as day one lmao) was ritual, and I had no idea what to do until my friend gave me an idea. Stan's not specifically shipped with anyone here but there's implied stenny if you squint.

Stan really had gotten himself into some deep shit.

It really had just been for fun, to prove to Kyle and Kenny that summoning creatures would never work, that nothing was going to happen. He had set up his camera and made sure to record, just to have proof to show his friends that nothing was going to happen. Kenny had refused to come, deciding it was too risky and that whatever he summoned might kill him, and Kyle refused simply because he couldn't be bothered. Part of him wondered if Kyle was just fucking with him.

It had really started off as nothing. Kenny had found a random symbol on the Internet for him to draw in the dirt– and maybe this was where he had went wrong, because he accepted the symbol despite Kenny claiming didn't remember what it summoned– and then nothing happened. He wondered if maybe he was supposed to say some words that Kenny just hadn't found for him, or maybe he had been right and nothing was going to happen.

He turned away to turn off his camera when he felt something slither around his ankle. Letting out a started squeak, he kicked it away, and it seemed like that was that. He didn't feel it anymore.

He looked around, wondering what the hell had done that. It felt like a snake, but it also felt too big and too slimy to be one. He wrote it off as a figment of his imagination, just him being a little paranoid, and he turned back to turn off his camera.

And then he felt it again, this time firmer, and whatever it was yanked him hard, throwing him off his feet before he could reach his camera.

He let out a gasp as he lost his balance, tripping to the ground. He felt another one of the slimy things wrap tightly around his wrist, pulling him up, back to his feet, and then off the ground.

And then it dropped him again.

Stan let out a groan this time, disoriented and confused about what the fuck was going on. He wasn't left with much time to process it before he saw what it was that he was up against: from the ground sprouted a jungle of tentacles, slimy and wiggly and two of them were coming for him.

The two tentacles wrapped around his wrists, sitting him up as another wrapped around his hips, squeezing at the hot spot right between his belly button and crotch.

Stan realized right then that these tentacles were either going to fuck him or kill him, and some primal, desperately horny, virginal part of him self was kind of hoping they'd fuck him.

He was lifted off the ground, and the tentacle around his waist tightened in loosened in a rhythmic pattern and oh god was it making him wet. The repeated pressure to the hot spot felt so fucking good.

Two more tentacles made work of spreading his legs, and a third snuck up from behind and put pressure right between his legs where it was most needed.

Feeling himself grow wetter, he rubbed against the tentacle as best as he could, until the tentacle seemed to grow bored with just rubbing and slipped into his shorts, into his underwear, and wiggled around until the boy's entrance was found.

Stan gasped as the tentacle pressed into his hole, stretching him as the tentacle around his waist pressed extra pressure on the hot spot.

He moaned out, and he would have doubled over if the grip around his waist and the tentacles holding his wrists above his head weren't keeping him upright. He realized that three more tentacles had slipped under his shirt and were now exploring his bare skin, twisting around his breasts and playing with nipples.

He was an absolute mess as the tentacle pumped in and out and the others squeezed his hot spot and toyed with his hardening nipples. His brain felt melted, and he could barely focus. The pleasure was too numbing.

He couldn't quite pinpoint when he orgasmed, or when the tentacles put him down, or when they disappeared completely. He knew at some point he had screamed from the intensity of his orgasm– it had to be his voice, it sounded like his, and he had no idea who else it could have belonged to– and maybe he had passed out just for a little while, because the sun was orange when he came to.

Honestly, it left him feeling kind of lonely.

He realized he was still recording, so he got up and took his camera, ending the recording. Staring at the camera for a moment, he sighed as he packed everything up and pulled himself together.

The loneliness of being alone after being fucked like that– though he definitely had enjoyed it and didn't regret letting it happen– felt debilitating. Maybe he'd go spend the night with Kenny.

Maybe he would show him the recording, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending to this one is a little sad but I promise he goes to Kenny and has a really good time uwu


	3. Day 3 - Bath/Shower - Stenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtime Stenny. It's really short and last minute because today was a really long, hard day but I wanted to get this out there. Not proofread before posting because I don't want to.

Stan was pressed up against Kenny in their tub, relaxed by the warm water around them and honestly feeling a little sleepy. His head rested back against Kenny's shoulder, letting out a conented sigh as he felt Kenny's arms wrap around him.

"You can't fall asleep in the tub, baby," Kenny reminded. "We did this to relax, but you seem maybe a little too relaxed."

Stan laughed softly, allowing his eyes to close despite the reminder. "Not fair..." he said with a slight, playful whine. "It's warm and nice and comfy."

Kenny returned the whine slightly mockingly. "You can't fall asleep in the tub! You'll get all wrinkly, and what if I wanna get out? If you're asleep, I'll be trapped!"

"That sounds like a you problem," Stan teased. "I'm gonna take a nap right here."

"No! Stan!" Kenny cried out. "Don't go to sleep!"

Stan only relaxed a little more, nuzzling Kenny. "I'm asleep now."

The blond pouted, but suddenly got an idea on how to wake Stan up from his little pretend nap.

"Is there any way I can wake you up?"

"Nope," Stan said, letting out a sleepy noise. He really did seem genuinely tired now.

Kenny let out a soft hum, gently tracing his hands up Stan's sides, before they restes on his breasts, squeezing softly.

"Not even this?"

Stan jolted awake, letting out a squeak, turning bright red as Kenny chuckled at such a startled reaction.

"What?" Kenny asked, smirking, his lip brushing the smaller boy's ear. "I thought you love when I grope you."

Stan wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He did really like when Kenny groped him like this, but he couldn't let him win either. So he shook his head, not saying a word.

"Oh?" He asked, squeezing his boyfriend's breasts, gently massaging them. "This doesn't feel good then?"

Stan tried to keep back a moan, but in that moment he lost, and squeaked out a defeated, "Please-"

Kenny pressed a kiss to his neck. "I knew you'd give it. But no falling asleep in the tub while I'm touching you."


End file.
